The Truth to Heralding Destruction
by Truthful Reality
Summary: "Circumsances are the only the form in which nature exposes itself." According to Yami Naruto and Kurama anyrate. What will the past and future become because of this.


Hello, readers I am Truthful Reality I am posting a new story as I have deleted and scrapped my old idea, but in accordance of that some themes will still be prevalent within this new story.

**From the Mind of Truthful Reality who presents a new story, a new reality that will shape and change the foundations of the Naruto universe and Canon World in memorandum commences.**

**The Truth to Heralding Destruction**

**Chapter One: Reality Encroaching and Bending **

"_Circumstances are the only the form in which nature exposes itself." _

"_Perhaps once realized that fact I could and instinctively would become the best, I would rise above my pangs of loneliness by treading up over the pain of my childhood by using my unshakable determination if not shown- if not shown the Truth of the way our new world was created from the old ashes of the screaming and dying."_ _**Excerpt from the Tombstone of Uzumaki Naruto, He who changed and altered the Era of the Shinobi's to come.**_

-Scene: Mindscape-

Sky blue eyes stared within the bowels of the encroaching darkness at the vulpine and sinuous beast splayed across the water, it's muzzle nearly touching the rust yellowed bars. Dark Shadows whirled and twisted as the beast gave off a visible light of red as It's chakra would provide a brightness to the damp underground cavernous sewer like construct as Naruto's mouth opened in shock after falling asleep while training in the woods upon the second day while in wave country while attempting to master the Tree-Climbing exercise.

The beast give a flash of Fangs and a Rumble as his maw opened while malignant eyes swarm staring him down before speaking In a low dark tone **"Another Human seeking to use and control my power, this makes the third Human I was sealed into, damned Uzumaki clan and that Madara Uchiha." **At this Naruto's eyes had widened as he said "What third Human…? Uzumaki clan… and an Uchiha, what are you playing at Fox?" at this the Fox sighed as he stated **" My** **name is Kurama, or rather it is the name given to me by the Rikuudo Sennin. **

"**In actually we bijuu, we nine of us were once one being, we were a transformation of one who had mastered death and fused with his three individual instruments that he gave to three brothers, we had received implanted orders to bond with the one who had finally mastered all of us." "Wipe the consciousness of the being and use his vast power to begin the next purge of the universe by transforming to our true form." **

"**While we did so some humans at the time hid themselves and then began to experiment with what you Shinobi called Chakra and eventually In the next few millennia gave it rise to the Rikuudo Sennin while at that time different continents on this planet shrank in size and gravitated together thus giving rise to the Shinobi Continent. Understand that by this time your race was nearly wiped out before that bastard somehow bound us to himself and had children at the time which somehow had mutations in their blood due to us, along with other humans unlocking Chakra who also gained mutations." **

"**Afterwards he split us into separate beings, the others gained names from him, yet only I seemed to recollect the reason behind our actions, the others only containing power and a budding sense of personality. "As to your questions there was an Uzumaki clan once before it was destroyed in the third ninja war, oh how my second host despaired because of it." **

"**In fact my first host was also an Uzumaki who married some Senju or other." **

"**As for Madara, on the night of your birth he showed up dressed in a mask, unsealed me and attempted to destroy the Leaf Village, at least it may have been him, while I tried to escape to merge with the other spirits of myself in order to recreate a new universe as per Death's programming, Damned sage, Damned Humanity, Damned Madara who also used me to help fight the Senju seventy years prior." **

At this Naruto looked wide eyed before he grunted as a shadow appeared behind his form as a darker voice spoke.

"_Heheh, Thanks for distracting my weaker self Kurama-Sama, do not worry you will all be reunited again._" as Naruto stared in shock at the arm piercing his chest as he looked behind him to see an eye with a black sclera with a red ripple pattern glaring into his light sky and pained blue eyes as he seemed to slacken before his mental form seemed to become hazy and distorted before the figure opened his mouth easily draining in the souled essence of its lighter half.

As this happened the being stepped into the reddish light of the mindscape showing a Demonic and evil personified version of Naruto, one with pale yellow hair and black sclera eyes the red tinted ripple to them faded as both laughed before it spoke once more "Having you distract him with your story allowed me to manifest and quickly subdue him faster before the required time will advance our goals faster."

As the darker being of Naruto vanished its goals known only to both the Demonic Entity and itself as the fox chuckled before remarking to itself in the now dark sewer construct. **"Our plans will come to fruition Yami. Soon they shall." **As the beast then resumed sleeping.

* * *

Authors Note:

**I present to you all a 1k vignetted prologue set during the culminative begining of the Wave arc which will continue into the main series. Note I will follow cannon  
**


End file.
